The field of the invention generally relates to electric curling irons for conditioning a lock of hair.
Electric curling irons of various types are well known in the art. They are commonly used for curling hair by allowing the barrel of the iron to heat up, after which a lock of hair is wrapped about the barrel tightly for a short period of time and then released. Engagement of the hair with the barrel is assisted by a spring loaded pivoting metal clamp connected to the barrel which is opened to allow the hair to be brought into contact with the barrel and then closed after the hair is wrapped thereabout.
The prior art curling irons are commonly used by plugging them into a wall, switching them on and allowing them to heat up, often while the user is performing other tasks. Typically, it takes five to ten minutes for an electric curling iron to heat its maximum rated temperature. In the event that the user forgets to use the curling iron, the iron with its heated barrel presents a safety problem, particularly to small children who may be tempted to grasp the iron by its conveniently sized barrel and burn themselves severely.
In the past the only solutions for such a problem were to stay in the vicinity of the curling iron while it was heated which can render other activities less efficient, or unplug the curling iron whenever it is left alone.
What is needed is an apparatus which, in conjunction with the curling iron, is able to sense when the curling iron is not being used and interrupt the flow of electric power to the electric heater, allowing the curling iron to cool down.